Naruto gets sent to Gamindustri
by Lightrazer
Summary: Tsunade anticipated the Akatsuki would attack Konoha to get to Naruto, so she set up a Plan B knowing Naruto would never allow the village to be destroyed if he could stop it. She informed the toads of her decision and agreed to use a time-space fuinjutsu Minato had left with them before he died. The jutsu activated the second Pain's chakra got within 100 km of Konoha.


**So this was an idea pitched to me by Shinnagami. I was the original author he came to about this idea, but due to my inability to respond to him, he gave it to Drake Wilson, which I am more than happy about. He has a much better work ethic and is a better writer than I am so it is better that he does it. I just wanted to post this before I get back into my grove with my other story.**

 **I know I said before that the Hyperdimension world should only have female protagonists, so this I guess is going to be new territory for me. I like to have canon as a guideline when I'm writing so that I don't need to start out with nothing. This is featured in the anime dimension. There is really going to be little bashing in this fic unless the person deserves it. Much as a like a bashing fic, this is closer to canon than I would normally do. In crossovers, it is fun to have him stupid over being a complete badass throughout the whole story. Oh, and when I do character descriptions, it is from Naruto's point of view. I won't get too specific, seeing as you, the reader, can just search up character images on google.**

Summary: Tsunade anticipated the Akatsuki would attack Konoha to get to Naruto, so she set up a Plan B knowing Naruto would never allow the village to be destroyed if he could stop it. She informed the toads of her decision and agreed to use a time-space fuinjutsu Minato had left with them before he died. The jutsu activated the second Pain's chakra got within 100 km of Konoha.

 **Neptune: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. I call shenanigans on this whole story.**

 **D: That doesn't even work here in this situation. What do you even mean.**

 **N: I mean that this was the final straw to the injustices made towards me. First off was the fact that I wasn't the main character of the most recent game released in America.**

 **D: You had 5 games released with you being main character, with less than half of them being remakes. There was even two of you in the latest one.**

 **N: Strike Numberos Deuce was your last fic involving me that had a DLC character getting more screen time than me.**

 **D: That's because it is boring if it is the same thing over and over again. A sub S &M Naruko really appealed to some people.**

 **N: Strike Three is right now with a boy getting to be main character in my universe. There are no important males in the Gamindustri, only very sexy ladies that make the fanboys scream for us.**

 **D: Notice that you did not have a response to the other accusations.**

 **N: Well that stops right now. I shall sit here and annoy you until you make the right decision and boy to my will. Now, write about my awesomeness.**

 **Dummy Author: Duanemaster is currently unavailable right now and has locked down the room. Good Luck Getting out, because this story is happening and there is nothing you can do to escape. Enjoy being a side character to a dude in your world. Have a Pleasant day.**

 **N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Lowee Basilicom**

It was a lovely morning in Lowee. The snow was gently falling, and everything was peaceful.

"STAND STILL FUCKTARD SO I CAN KILL YOU."

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE SCARY GIRL. I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

"BULLSHIT, YOU WERE IN YOUR BOXERS IN MY LITTLE SISTERS' ROOM. NOW TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN, BITCH."

"I SWEAR TO THE ALMIGHTY GODDESS OF RAMEN I JUST WOKE UP THERE. I FELL ASLEEP WITH TALKING TOADS NEXT TO ME AND THE WHEN I WOKE UP YOU WERE THERE ABOUT TO SQUASH MY NUTS."

"LIKE HELL I'LL BELIEVE THAT CROCK OF SHIT. FOR LYING TO ME I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU, DUMBASS!"

The crumbling of a wall showed the two people screaming at each other to the aware populace, which were actually very few people considering how early it was. One was a petit-sized girl with a body that perfectly fit her. **(AN: If I actually went into too much pervy details or made any statements that insinuated anything,** _ **She**_ **said my nuts were next after the boy she was chasing)** She had bright blue hair, an apparently common hair color in most universes, with demonic red eyes gleaming through her hair. She had on a pure white plug suit with white shoes and white kneesocks. In her hand was a large high tech axe that had a glowing red edge to it, yet she held it like it was a light katana.

This is Goddess White Heart, and she has only been this pissed off before about 10 times before this.

The other person was a boy with bright blonde hair that was spiky in every direction. He was extremely underdressed right now, wearing only a pair of boxers with toads on them. If you said they were frogs, he would have likely decked you in the face for the insult. However, right now he was in no position to get angry. He is currently suffering from a severe case of fear and anxiety, large due to the fact that he suffered several years under the 'care' of an abusive pink haired girl who would constantly hit him for doing what she deemed a 'stupid action.' Most of it was his misinterpreting of a date because he simply thought it was a way for two people of the opposite sex getting closer to each other. For an orphan that grew up alone in the redlight district, hated by most people in the village, it was truly an innocent interpretation. The harpy didn't understand this and thought he meant it romantically and was trying to get in between her and Sasuke. While the boy was definitely not the sharpest kunai in the holster, he would have understood he got the concept wrong if someone calmly told him the difference, instead of giving him brain damage.

The other part was because this girl in front of him was just plain scary, and if looked objectively, her rage was relatively understandable.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchurikki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and he looked like he was about to piss himself.

Let's rewind about 10 minutes to when this first happened.

 _10 minutes ago_

 _Naruto Uzumaki was in the deepest sleep he has been in since he started his Senjutsu training with the Toads of Mt. Myoboku. After sleeping on rocks, eating bugs, and being in a very muggy atmosphere for well over two weeks, sleeping on a carpeted floor was making him very relaxed. Since he spent most of his time surround by toads, modesty when he slept was not exactly a necessity. In fact, his teacher, Pa, said that it would help him connect with nature more. And growing used to a grouchy female toad waking him up at daybreak caused him to sleep in much longer that he would have done back at the village. Unfortunately, he was in for a rude awakening._

 _The two occupants of the room, identical twin girls around age 10 that could only be told apart by the length of their hair, just happened to be midmorning risers. The one with short hair, Rom, was the first up. Quickly stretching her arms out from her bed, she got up and rubbed her eyes. The first image she saw was a mass of tan flesh sprawled out on the floor. Blinking a couple of times to make sure she saw right, she quickly leaned over her mattress to see the entire half naked body. Quickly getting into a panic, she quietly went to her sister and shook her awake._

" _Ram. Ram. Wake up."_

" _Uh, what is it Rom. You totally woke me up extra early. We can go see Blanc later."_

" _It's important. Look at the floor."_

" _Whatever. What could be so important that…" Ram froze midsentence at the sight her sister was trying to tell her about. It only took about 10 seconds before she got out of it._

" _BLANC! HURRY, THERE IS A NAKED BLONDE PERVERT IN HERE WITH US ON THE FLOOR. COME HELP US PLEASE!" It only took 30 seconds for their older sister to arrive, and by that time the boy was starting to wake up from the loud noise._

" _Geez Ma, screeching at the top of your lungs like that isn't better than hitting me." Naruto fully opened his eyes to see he was not in a tent, it was not Ma who woke him up, and he was half naked in front of a few girls who looked to still be in the Academy, staring at him. One of them was just giving him a blank stare with her hand twitching, looking to make a fist, while the other two stared terrified at him. Recognizing the signs of an angry woman about to beat his ass, he followed the teachings of his former master, Jiraiya, and ran to try to escape the female fury that was about to be unleashed at him. Not 15 seconds later, a different girl that looked nothing like the ones he saw before chased after him with a giant axe and a glint in her eyes that only portrayed one thing: Pure Rage._

And that brings us to our current situation.

Naruto, a victim of angry women and a witness, knew that the only way he would make it out intact with at least some of his bodily functions, was to try and kiss up to this girl, even though he did not enter this situation on purpose.

"Please forgive me. I really don't know how I ended up here. I swear I am not a pervert, even though almost every male role model I have ever had is one." Really not helping his case right now, but his blabbermouth was actually the fault of his mother, not that he knew that. "Please don't smash my testicles into juice and make me drink it." Yea, this girl really terrified him. She was like Sakura, except that he knows that something wrong happened this time.

White Heart slowly walked towards him. Every step she took made him even more fearful for his life. If this is what Jiraiya felt before Baa-chan almost killed him that one time, Naruto wondered why the fuck he still kept peeping. When the footsteps stopped completely, Naruto closed his eyes, ignoring all of his shinobi training and prepared for the worst. After a few seconds of not feeling any pain, Naruto relaxed his body getting ready to apologize, when he was slammed by the axe with strength equivalent to a strong punch from Baa-chan and was sent flying into the air, quickly becoming a twinkle in the sky and hearing one last word from White Heart.

" **ZERSTURONG!"**

 **In the Air**

Now that Naruto was finally away from the angry girl, he could finally think, regardless that he might end up crashing and dying. First thing he did was swipe some blood on a seal on his arm and in a poof of smoke, he was fully dressed. **(Normal Shippuden outfit)** He would make another bad first impression on the first person who found him if he was still naked.

It was fortunate that he was able to finish his Senjutsu training so early, otherwise he would have never gotten to improve his sealing skills. In the beginning of the training trip, Jiraiya tried to teach him sealing, but due to his extremely poor penmanship and extremely short attention span, he was not interested in learning it. It wasn't until a few months towards the end of it the trip that he realized how important it was and tried to absorb all he could while they were moving. Unfortunately, the last few months was more about traveling than training, seeing as they had to get back to Konoha. Had Jiraiya told him that Explosive Tags were made using Fuinjutsu and that he could have gotten rich selling high quality ones, he probably would have been more patient. Think of all the fun he could have had with over 200 shadow clones making super charged Explosive Tag.

On second thought, that was probably why Jiraiya didn't tell him about it.

Naruto was extremely lucky that the toads were given notes of both the Yondaime Hokage and Jiraiya before they both passed that he was able to progress to the skill level he was at. With over 400 shadow clones practicing making seals and studying, along with the ability to sit still for hours at a time, he was able to progress to the point of being able to understand most of the workings of his own seal. Pa told him that the key to it, the main component needed in unlock and completely understand a level seal like his, was kept with the toads, and might eventually be given it if they felt he was ready.

His main thoughts now were where was he, and how did he end up in the room of two pre-pubescent girls. As he was sailing in the sky, he looked down towards the ground, and could not recognize a single landmark at all. If he were not flying at over 400 mph, he would have tried entering Sage Mode to try and find some clue that would lead him back to Mt. Myoboku. While under normal circumstances, he would be delighted to get a meal of actual food instead of live bugs. Seriously, he could feel them still wriggling down his throat after he put them in his mouth.

However, he really needed to get stronger so that he could beat the leader of the Akatsuki, the same person who killed the closest thing he had to a father. While he often stole all his money, spent that money on booze and hookers, and favored peeping and writing his Icha Icha books over training him, he did do a lot to fix the damages the Academy did to him. His taijutsu was a mess, mostly because that asshole Mizuki who tricked him into stealing the Forbidden Scroll was the one in charge of the class. He still didn't see the point of knowing about the politics of the First Shinobi War since it was long past over, but he did admit that knowing about the reason why the former Kages were so strong was very valuable information. The fact that Kabuto, the student of Orochimaru, was still on the loose meant that there was a very real possibility of the dead coming back. The very reason the Sandaime was killed by the snake bastard. Still, Jiji went out kicking by sealing both the Shodaime and Nidaime with the same jutsu that the Yondaime used to defeat Kyuubi.

Jiraiya completely disillusioned him of the Yondaime being the strongest Hokage, like many of his generation believe, by telling him the real stories of Hashirama while he was in his prime. The guy was truly a monster, being able to fight both Madara Uchiha and the Kyuubi at the same time, without out dying in the end. Plus he was said to have an absolutely ridiculous amount of chakra, comparable to a bijuu, and also achieved Sage Mode. Those are just of few of the facts that are not taught about in the Academy.

Seriously, if Iruka taught more interesting stuff like that, he would have been more interested in learning and would not have tried to graduate earlier to escape that hellhole.

Naruto really didn't know how he stacked up against Pain right now, but he wanted to take no chances. His life is solely depending on his victory.

 **Lastation Basilicom- Pool**

It was a beautiful morning in Lastation right now. The sun was shining perfectly right now, and it was truly a crime to not enjoy it right now. While she may have been lounging by the pool right now, the CPU of Lastation, Noire, was still getting her work done. She would never admit that she took breaks from her work while there was still work to be done to any of the other CPUs, especially Neptune. As annoying as she is, she really is the closest thing she has to a friend, other than her sister Uni. That being said, Neptune is still the bane of her existence. Telling her that she took a break while the other CPUs were working would only encourage her bad behavior.

As she filled out form after form, Noire felt glad that the CPUs were closer than they ever were before. Instead of fighting, there was healthy competition to improve their individual technology and improve the lives of their citizens. Lastation has continued to be the leader in terms of R&D. Planeptune is only still on the map because of Histoire. Seriously how could Neptune be so lazy? Nepgear has a much better work ethic for a CPU, but she can be a push over and let people walk all over.

Leanbox was still thriving because Vert really knew what the people liked, seeing as all she did was game all day. How she can have a better work ethic while spending a week straight playing MMOs than Neptune is absolutely sad on Neptune's part.

Lowee was her biggest competitor, as they expand of some of the ideas that her people make, and do some great things. While she would never admit to being inferior at something, she will give credit where it is due. And Blanc certainly deserves it.

Hearing a small cough, Noire looked up from her work and saw her little sister Uni in a black bathing suit looking nervous.

"Uh, hey there sis. Do you mind if I relax here with you?"

"I suppose. Just try not to disturb me while I'm working."

"Oh, sure Noire. Anything for you." Uni decided to sit down two chairs down, and try to relax, while stealing glances at Noire.

Noire let out a sigh in her head from her relationship with Uni. While she doesn't try to push her away, it was just how she was. Noire really just tries to focus on her work, but when Uni approaches her while she is trying to focus, she comes off really cold, despite how good a job Uni does.

Suddenly, a sense of nostalgia and foreboding overcame Noire. She feels like something is about to happen, but honestly can't remember what it was. The strange thing was that this happens a lot to her, but after about 5 minutes after it occurs, she pretty much forgets about it.

"INCOMING. MOVE. MOVE. MOVE. MOVE. MOVE." Yea, she always hears those words associated with this feeling. Looking around, she say that Uni had back away and had a deadpan expression on her face, and Noire could have sworn she heard her say 'not again.'

Noire stood up from her chair, but before she could ask what was wrong, a body rocketed right into her, knocking them both into the pool.

"Well, this time was at least different. Usually it is Neptune or Nepgear. And usually you end up on the hard ground." Oh yea, that was why she felt those feelings. And why she is always annoyed when Neptune approaches. Seriously, if she didn't know Neptune better, she would say that it was on purpose. Nepgear is way too passive of a person to do it.

Noire looked around the pool to see what hit her, and saw a blonde haired boy in a orange outfit barely floating above the water with swirly eyes. Taking a few moments to compose herself, she rushed up to him, grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him until he woke up. For some reason, she felt that the methods that work on Neptune will have an effect on him.

"Who do you think you are, knocking me into the pool like that. You got a lot of nerve…" And so the tsundere rant began. It wasn't until 5 minutes after that she took a break and saw that he was still out of it that she started to get pissed. Noire's face puffed up and got red, and decided slapping him might work better.

After about 5 slaps to the face, the boy woke up with crystal blue eyes staring directly at her. "Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry about the crash landing. Somehow I woke up in this white castle and then some angry girl with blue hair hit me with an axe and I went flying. Then I landed on you after a while. Baa-chan usually hits harder, but I never was flying that long." This was Blanc's fault. Apparently he did something to piss her off, not even that hard, and got knocked all the way to this Basilicom. At least it made more sense than Neptune's reasons. "So, now that I'm talking to a calm person that doesn't want to mutilate me and feed me my own privates, can you tell me where I am? I was training on a mountain before I feel asleep, and then I woke up in that girl's castle." Wow, he must have really pissed her off. She usually doesn't threaten with mutilation unless one of the CPUs mentions something about her chest size.

"Well, my name is Noire, but you may refer to me as Lady Black Heart. I am the ruler of Lastation, the place where you are now." Perfect introduction. Bet he'll be begging for forgiveness now.

"Nah, I'll just call you Noire-chan. I am really not one for honorifics and all that crap." No respect at all. "Anyway, can you tell how to back to Mt. Myoboku, or better yet Konohagakure? I don't think most people know how to get to Toad's land." Okay now he is delusional too. Possibly even more than Neptune. Noire had a really bad shiver at that thought.

"Well how did you get to that mountain in the first place? Shouldn't you be able to get there yourself?"

"Oh, the toads just reversed…summoned…me…there?" Noire just watched as Naruto came to a realization and his eyes got wider. Then he facepalmed himself. The fact that he realized he got something wrong just proved he had more sense than Neptune. "Ugh, how could I be so stupid? I don't even know how to get back to the mountain from Konoha." Naruto quickly went what looked like rapid sign language, something Noire of course learned in her free time in order to communicate with her citizens, with some blood bleeding from his finger, and just before he was about to slam it into the pool, he completely freezed. "Uh, this water isn't chlorinated, is it?" Naruto said this with a little nervousness in his voice. Noire slowly nodded, before he immediately shot out of the pool and landed on the side of the pool next to Uni, who was now in a state of shock seeing a human male jump so high in the air. Naruto then swiped his forehead in relief, be doing what he did before, this time to completion. " **Kushiyose no Jutsu!"** As Naruto slammed his bloody palm onto the ground and yelled those words, a large amount of smoke came from the ground.

After the smoke cleared, Noire and Uni saw a surprised Naruto staring at a piece of paper on the ground. Almost mechanically, he bent down and picked it up. Soon he started to read it out loud, though he probably meant to do so in his head. _"Dear Naruto-chan, you are here to get some more experience fighting. We taught you all you need to know, now put it to good use. Don't bother trying to go home early. No toads will respond to your summons. Live your life and enjoy it while you can, Naruto-chan. Pa."_ Once Naruto finished reading, made some angry rambles that were so low that neither of the girls could understand what he was talking about. Naruto calmed down and then took a couple of deep breaths. He then turned to Noire while scratching the back of his head. "Well, I am going to be stuck here for a while. Do you think I could crash here for a while? I promise to pull my weight around?"

"What exactly can you do?"

"Well, I'm a shinobi and I'm-"

"Wait a second. You're a shinobi?" Naruto nodded. "Meaning you're an ninja." He nodded again. "And is that your normal outfit?" Nodded again. Noire started to nodding in understanding. She then walked out of the pool and stood next to Naruto while smiling. "WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR. YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A CLOWN THAN A NINJA. HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO SNEAK UP ON ANYONE." Naruto completely jumped from how loud Noire was and was taken by surprise. "ANOTHER THING. YOU GOT SURPRISED SO EASILY. WHAT KIND OF NINJA JUMPS UP SURPRISE. I SWEAR IF THIS IS A SET UP BY NEPTUNE OR BLANC, I AM GOING TO…" Noire stopped her rant when she saw where Naruto landed. He landed on top of the water. Without sinking. Or making a splash. And was grinning like a fox back at her.

"I don't know what kind of ninjas you know about, but I am such a badass that I can wear orange and still be stealthy. Plus my people control an energy called chakra, and can use it for all kinds of things, like stand on water."

Noire just stared at him with a blank look before getting a towel, drying off, and taking all of her work with her to go back inside and work. She really did not feel like doing this today, and decided to deal with it tomorrow and hoped that this was all a stress-induced hallucination.

Naruto then turned to Uni, while scratching his chin. "Uh, I don't suppose you can lead me to a place where I can train and a room to stay." Uni took a moment to take in everything, before leading Naruto into the Basilicom. Something told here that Lastation was going to change for this guy being here.

 _ **Next Morning**_

"Come on Noire-chan, I'm bored right now. Why won't you help me?"

"Because I am very busy and I have work to do. Regardless of how strong you think you are, I can't just take time out of my extremely busy schedule to escort you on a job. You have to work your way up do get to the strong missions."

"But that isn't fair. All the missions that I could accept were like D-ranks back home. They are a complete waste of my time and are just for people who are too lazy to get it themselves. One of them said to get them a necklace that was like three buildings away from the Guild building."

"I told you that those missions help generate more power for my kingdom. No matter how stupid they sound, they are worth doing. You don't have to do them if you don't want to. Someone else will just do it."

"But then I only have more useless ones. If you take me on like an A or S ranked mission, I'll be able to skip those stupid ones."

Noire never thought this would happen, but she was beginning to lose patience with some who really wanted to work. Most of the time it is someone trying to slack off, but now it is this idiot who wanted to get himself killed. Uni was not up right now, so she couldn't help tell Naruto off. Unknown to Noire, if Uni was up at the time, she would have told Noire that Naruto was capable of doing all the high ranked missions he wanted.

"Why don't you just go play with the children in MY city. If you can do a good enough job, I might think about going on a higher ranked mission. BUT only if I think you've done a good enough job. So no slacking off or screwing up, cause if you do, I am the one who suffers."

"You got it Noire-chan. You won't regret this!" Naruto jumped out of the window and headed towards his objective.

"Ugh. If he is anything like Neptune, he will probably either get lost or never get there and show up here asking for food or entertainment. Oh well. He screws this up, and I'll just kick him out and tell Blanc where he is." It may seem cold, but her reputation is at stake.

 **Later that night**

Noire was reviewing today's reports, when she noticed a very steep increase in her shares. For some reason, she had been getting more good feedback from her followers, which in turn made her a lot stronger than yesterday. Never had she seen her shares get a whooping 45% increase without her pulling off multiple S-class missions. And that increase took over a week to do because of the sheer amount and the difficulty. As she thought back on what her scientists have release recently, nothing should have garnered this kind of feedback. As much as she loves to praise her own tech, nothing she released was that revolutionary.

The only possible thing that could explain this phenomenon would be if Naruto was somehow able to entertain all the children in her nation, not just the city but all the land she governs. That would be impossible because no person could be in so many different places at once.

While Noire was contemplating, Uni walked in with a sack of letters addressed to the Basilicom that Kei had sorted out earlier. "Hey sis, umm, these letters were addressed to you. Kei said that she thinks that you should personally read them." Noire, barely paying attention to Uni, opens the sack and reads a random letter out of the sack. Her attention is then grabbed when it pretty much said that Naruto was watching over their sick daughter today, and even made her healthy enough to go outside and enjoy the forest around them. By the time their daughter returned home, she was both happier and healthier than when she left. The amount of goodwill Noire could feel from this letter was absolutely stunning.

Noire opened up another letter that said that their child used to be very introverted, but once Naruto showed up, he was enjoying the nice day with all the other kids in the neighborhood.

The next letter said that Naruto was able to relieve the symptoms of most of the terminally ill children in the largest hospital Lastation had, if not cure some of the lesser seriously ill.

Noire was absolutely speechless and could not believe what she was seeing. Uni looked over her sister's shoulder to see what had her so emotional, and was overcome with the same emotions quickly. After seeing the amount of destruction Naruto could cause yesterday, it was a massive shock to see him able to do as much good.

Suddenly, Noire started laughing like crazy and was prancing around the room. Uni, realizing why she felt so much more powerful today and wanting to share the moment with her sister, just released all of her inhibitions and joined Noire.

"Hey, Noire-chan, I'm back! I think I did a good job today. A lot of the children wanted me to come back and visit them. So can we go on a mission together soon!" Naruto, much like his former teachers, popped up from the window to announce his presence, only to see Noire and Uni looking really happy. While he had not known them for very long, Naruto can tell that their current behavior is not normal. It actually gave him a funny feeling in his gut that he was very far from used to.

Still on their emotional high, Noire and Uni did something that Neptune will claim to have started the end of life, as they knew it. Naruto felt something soft press against both his cheeks and the feeling he got from it made him freeze.

Noire and Uni then froze when they realized what happened and turned bright red. Not even waiting for a response from Naruto, the two fled the room, not to be seen again until the next morning.

Naruto raised a hand to each of his cheeks and rubbed the spots where he got kissed. "Wow, that felt even better than when Baa-chan kissed my forehead." At that moment, Naruto's conditioned mind began to register what had happened and developed its usual response. "Maybe if I work harder, I'll get even more kisses. They don't seem to want to go on a date like Sakura wants to, so putting more effort into my work ethic would definitely work. Ero-sennin was completely wrong about getting girls to like me." With a new attitude, Naruto had a new goal besides getting fighting experience here: Becoming friends with Noire and Uni, and getting as many kisses as possible from them without ending up in another country.

 **For my fans of HDD Naruko, I am extremely sorry for the delay. I actually had it finished back in July, but I really forgot about it for the past few months. But now I feel the motivation to write again.**


End file.
